The Sacrifice
by superhatgirl
Summary: What if Robin chooses to end Grima? What would happen to her husband in her absence? Awakening.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So I don't know all the details to Awakening. Just a warning in case I get anything messed up. This takes place at the final battle with Grima. We already have a bunch of Robin x Chrom, however I am going to do one because the couple is cute. I am also going to do some other too. Btw: This is from the husband's perspective on each one. Thank you for reading!**_

Robin x Chrom Ending

"Chrom, we need to speak.", Robin called, walking towards me. "Hmm? Oh Robin! What is it?", I asked. "It's about what Naga said.", she replied taking a deep breath. That turned me around. "W-What about i-it?", I stuttered. I really didn't want her to change her mind about taking down Grima. I said I was going to do it. I couldn't live without my wife. "I am going to take down Grima.", she stated, her eyes full of purpose and determination. "No! You can't, I said I would do it.", I shouted. She didn't even flinch. "You want everyone in the future to deal with Grima?! I must do it, for everyone.", she shouted back. Then I could see a tear roll down her face through the hood she had been wearing more often recently. She came over and gently grabbed my shoulders. "You know this is hard for me too, Chrom. I want to stay with you forever, but I have to consider everyone else's lives. Peace is something we all strive for. I could bring that peace forever. One life for millions. That is very fair, besides who am I? I was found in a field, like anyone cares about me over the Exalt.", she explained, looking me in the eye the whole time. "I care about you though, Robin!", I said, I could feel every emotion coming out. "Promise me you will never leave. Please.", I begged. She closed her eyes and removed her hood. Opening her eyes she said the same words that held me together and tore me apart, "I promise." Then she hugged me. We stayed like that until Lissa came in teasing us.

It was that day that shattered me. "To battle! We must defeat Grima!", I shouted, attempting to rile everyone up. "Let the Teach show Grima who's boss!", Vaike yelled. My wife giggled from beside me. I chuckled, those two. Heh, I couldn't believe it was so easy to convince her. Normally it was really hard to change her mind at all, well I guess as long as it's done we're good. We marched up the mountain and did the Awakening. After defeating all of the Risen, Grima came. "This is it, Robin.", I said, holding her hand. She nodded. "WRETCHED SON OF NAGA...YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!", Grima yelled. "Are you ready, Robin?", I asked my wife standing by me. "As ready as I'll ever be, let's do this.", she replied determination evident in her voice. Grima just destroyed us. "Magic *huff huff* That was a damned catastrophe", basilio huffed. "He's weakened us all, he's too strong", he added. "It cannot end like this….I won't have...all our struggle...be for naught…", Frederick grunted. "No, this darkness... The future is upon us! Oh gods, Father..", Lucina said, her voice wavering. "And so it ends, Robin. See how frail these human bonds of your are? How short lived? How pointless? You have all thrown your lives away, and the result is the same!", Grima laughed. "We're not dead yet!", Robin yelled. Grima rolled her eyes, "Details. Details. *Sigh*" She added, "But yes I suppose it's time I get you off my back so to speak, permanently." "No..", Robin grunted. "No you don't want this, do you? You do have a choice you know. It doesn't have to be this way, you can still save all of your friends.", Grima menacingly chuckled. "Become one with me and we shall spare their lives. Refuse and watch me tear them apart!", Grima commanded. "..I..", Robin started. "No..Robin.. Don't do it!", I grunted. "She's lying… it's a trap!", Lissa yelled. "NOW! I will have your decision.", Grima stated. "Will you save these worms? Will you join me and become a god?", Grima asked. "Do you think me a fool? You will kill them anyways!", Robin exclaimed. "...Well of COURSe I would.", Grima stated, like it was obvious. Then she added, "I only thought that you might want to leave your comrades with heroic, selfless image."But so be it. Leave them with the final memory that you were there undoing!", Grima announced. "Arrrrrgh!", Robin yelled. "Robin!", I shouted reaching out my hand. I could hear her but couldn't see her. "Where am I?", she demanded. "Where your god wills you to be.", Grima stated. "Now if you'll excuse me...I have some fleas on my back to take care of..", she mumbled. "No! I won't let you!", Robin shouted. "You still dare resist me?!", Grima growled. "Then maybe I should end you first!", She shouted. "So dark...a sea of black...I have no final strategy...no final cards to play…", she mumbled. No no no no… "She has...won.", Robin added. "Ah I-I can't see or hear…", she hissed in pain. No….not Robin...It can't end here...not now. "I feel nothing.." We were yelling at her to come back and you can do this. Then I pitched in, "Fight back, Robin! You swore to do so, now keep your damn word!" "Chrom?", she mumbled. "What the dragon's grip can't be broken!", Grima hissed. "I can hear them, My friends!", Robin said, her voice full of hope. "Stop this at once!", Grima command. "I'm coming Chrom, hold on!", Robin shouted. There she was. That was my wife. Naga re explained the choices we had once we weakened the fell dragon. I confirmed what we were going to do. Robin was not going to take her own life just for the rest of us. We fought against the minions and most of all the fell dragon. When it came time, robin got ready to do the final blow. "...Robin?! Wait, what-", I started. Then Grima looked surprised, "WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", she asked. "For once I am glad that you and I are the same. Now I can give my life for those that I care for." Robin said. "YOU WOULD NOT DARE!", Grima growled. "I would and I will. The evils you will bring upon this world are unthinkable. In some way we-I share the same blame. It is only right we meet our end together!", Robin cried. "NOOOOOO!", Grima screamed. Then Robin did it she broke our promise. She did the final blow. "Robin no!", I yelled, dashing over. "Thank you Chrom, for everything. Tell the others my last thoughts were of them. May we meet….in a better life…", she said the last part quiet as she disappeared. "Robin no! God's NO!", I yelled. I held her for as long as I could. When she finally disappeared, she had left her coat behind.

The whole thing was over. Because of Robin. Ah… Later that night I went to our room and cried. She was my sunshine. She was my everything….She promised that she wouldn't...I guess she also said that we would meet again.

The next day I was battling with Owain and Lucina. "My sword hand twitches!", Owain said. I laughed, Lucina and him were hanging out too much lately...We were all hoping for them to return to a peaceful world, however I would miss my Lucina. Even if she isn't the one from this timeline. "Owain! Come on, if you take too long on your speech, you won't be able to fight father!", Lucina giggled. Sometimes she could be like that, and other times she was very serious. "Coming!", Owain yelled back as the two raced over here. Heh….Those two would be great together. I guess Robin rubbed off on me. She always tried to play matchmaker.

**A year later….**

"CHROM!", Lissa squealed running into my room. "A girl was spotted at the eastern border!", she squealed twirling. "Really!", I exclaimed hopping up from bed and waving Lissa off so I could change out of my bed clothes.

When I saw her me and Lissa repeated what we had said when we met her. When I pulled her up I said, "Welcome back, it's over." Then I kissed her. "Hey lovebirds! We're here too!", Lissa whined. "Lissa!" Robin squealed running over to her. "I missed you guys so much!", she cried, tears running down her face. Then I smirked. I picked her up bridal style and we went back to the castle. With Robin saying the whole way, "I can walk 'ya know." Until finally she calmed down sighing, and falling asleep in my arms.

Ever since then me and Robin spent a lot of time together. All of the children went back, hoping that their world was fixed. Which meant that Robin was much more lovey dovey on Luci and Little Morgan. It still hurts to think of that day, but at least she's here now. "Chrom, you don't have to be so protective over me.", Robin sighed. "I know, but I just don't want to lose you…", I replied. Then she walked over to me, gently grabbing my face and whispering, "Listen, I am never leaving your side ever again. I promise.", Then she sealed her vow with a kiss. I couldn't do anything I was so shocked. Then I hugged her, and she placed her hands on my chest burying her face into my chest also. It felt right her and me together… **Later…**

"Mommy and daddy are kissing!", Luci squealed. Morgan giggled. "Mommy and Daddy sitting in a tree, G!", Morgan sung. The both of us turned around faces turning red. Those two…"Now what did I say about making fun of daddy you two? He is very sensitive.", She cooed pinching my cheeks. I probably turned more red than before. She totally was waiting for this... "Hee hee!", Morgan and Luci giggled. "Should we tickle daddy?", she asked in a taunting tone. Oh no…

_**A/N: The next chapter will be about Gaius. Thank you guys! (And girls!) =)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: This is Gaius's one. I'm sorry if this is a little rushed. I have been having less and less time to write lately. A lot of this script takes a long time anyways. Thanks for every view and review!**_

Robin x Gaius Ending

It was that day that shattered me. "To battle! We must defeat Grima!", Chrom shouted, attempting to rile everyone up. "Let the Teach show Grima who's boss!", Vaike yelled. My wife giggled from beside me. I chuckled, her laugh could make anyone smile. We marched up the mountain and did the Awakening. After defeating all of the Risen, Grima came. "This is it, Robin.", I said, holding her hand. She nodded. "WRETCHED SON OF NAGA...YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!", Grima yelled. "Are you ready, Robin?", Chrom asked my wife standing by me. "As ready as I'll ever be, let's do this.", she replied determination evident in her voice. Grima just destroyed us. "Magic *huff huff* That was a damned catastrophe", basilio huffed. "He's weakened us all, he's too strong", he added. "It cannot end like this….I won't have...all our struggle...be for naught…", Frederick grunted. "No, this darkness... The future is upon us! Oh gods, Father..", Lucina said, her voice wavering. "And so it ends, Robin. See how frail these human bonds of your are? How short lived? How pointless? You have all thrown your lives away, and the result is the same!", Grima laughed. "We're not dead yet!", Robin yelled. I could see Chrom grip Sumia's hand. Grima rolled her eyes, "Details. Details. *Sigh*" She added, "But yes I suppose it's time I get you off my back so to speak, permanently." "No..", Robin grunted. "No you don't want this, do you? You do have a choice you know. It doesn't have to be this way, you can still save all of your friends.", Grima menacingly chuckled. "Become one with me and we shall spare their lives. Refuse and watch me tear them apart!", Grima commanded. "..I..", Robin started. "No..Robin.. Don't do it!", Chrom grunted. "She's lying… it's a trap!", Lissa yelled. "NOW! I will have your decision.", Grima stated. "Will you save these worms? Will you join me and become a god?", Grima asked. "Do you think me a fool? You will kill them anyways!", Robin exclaimed. "...Well of COURSe I would.", Grima stated, like it was obvious. Then she added, "I only thought that you might want to leave your comrades with heroic, selfless image."But so be it. Leave them with the final memory that you were there undoing!", Grima announced. "Arrrrrgh!", Robin yelled. "Robin!", I shouted reaching out my hand. I could hear her but couldn't see her. "Where am I?", she demanded. "Where your god wills you to be.", Grima stated. "Now if you'll excuse me...I have some fleas on my back to take care of..", she mumbled. "No! I won't let you!", Robin shouted. "You still dare resist me?!", Grima growled. "Then maybe I should end you first!", She shouted. "So dark...a sea of black...I have no final strategy...no final cards to play…", she mumbled. Not my wife, she was so strong... "She has...won.", Robin added. "Ah I-I can't see or hear…", she hissed in pain. No….not Robin...It can't end here...not now. "I feel nothing.." We were yelling at her to come back and you can do this. Then I pitched in, "Bubbles, come back to us!" "Gaius?", she mumbled. "What the dragon's grip can't be broken!", Grima hissed. "I can hear them, My friends!", Robin said, her voice full of hope. "Stop this at once!", Grima command. "I'm coming Gaius, hold on!", Robin shouted. There she was. That was my wife. Naga re explained the choices we had once we weakened the fell dragon. Chrom confirmed what we were going to do. Robin was not going to take her own life just for the rest of us. We fought against the minions and most of all the fell dragon. When it came time, robin got ready to do the final blow. "...Robin?! Wait, what-", Chrom started. Then Grima looked surprised, "WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", she asked. "For once I am glad that you and I are the same. Now I can give my life for those that I care for." Robin said. "YOU WOULD NOT DARE!", Grima growled. "I would and I will. The evils you will bring upon this world are unthinkable. In some way we-I share the same blame. It is only right we meet our end together!", Robin cried. "NOOOOOO!", Grima screamed. Then Robin did it. She did the final blow. "Robin no!", I yelled, dashing over. "Thank you Gaius, for everything. I love you .Tell the others my last thoughts were of them. May we meet….in a better life…", she said the last part quiet as she disappeared. "Robin no! God's NO!", Chrom yelled. I just sobbed. I held her for as long as I could. When she finally disappeared, she had left her coat behind.

The whole thing was over. Because of Robin. Later that night I went to our room and cried. She was my sunshine. She was my everything….me and Morgan couldn't live without her…

Within the next year me and Morgan tried to stay strong. "Daddy! Look I found a caterpillar!", Morgan giggled. Man he was soooo cute. I loved Morgan so much. "Mmm...Do you want to keep it?", I asked. "Yeah!", he chanted. "We have to keep him in the garden though. Otherwise we are hurting the caterpillar.", I explained. We had planted a garden out front with a small part for Morgan to keep some bugs. "I love you daddy!", Morgan giggled, hugging my leg. I picked Morgan up and put him on my shoulders. "Whee!", he squealed while I dashed out to the garden.

**A Year Later…**

I heard a knock while going through my stash of candy wondering which ones Robin would eat. I swung the door open to a soldier. Uh oh. "Sir, Lord Chrom wants me to inform you that we have spotted a girl with a plegian robe on the eastern border. "Can I come with them?", I asked hope dripping from my voice. "Yes, and you can bring Morgan.", the soldier replied. As fast as lighting I went and picked up Morgan and followed the soldier. "Daddy I was talking to a beetle.", Morgan complained. "Morgan, we might see mommy.", I explained, my voice cracking. "Really!", Morgan asked. I nodded.

"Ah Gaius you made it.", Chrom announced. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, blue.", I replied. "Hah, as sarcastic as ever.", he laughed. "Daddy, can Cynthia and Luci come with us?", Morgan asked. "I don't know, you ask Chrom though.", I replied, setting him down. 5 year old Morgan ran over to Chrom and Sumia asking, "Can Luci and Cyn come with us?", he asked looking up. "If they want to, yes.", Sumia sweet talked. "Yay! We can play in the Justice Cabal!", Morgan cheered pumping his fist in the air. I laughed, "Come on Morgan they will be here in a moment.", I said, trying to be calm. I was so scared that this wouldn't be Robin. When 8 year old Lucina and 5 year old Cynthia had come, we set off. When we got there Chrom pulled her up saying, "Welcome back it's over now." Robin hugged him and then hugged Sumia. "I missed you all so much!", she cried. Then she hugged Lissa giggling. When she heard Morgan running toward her she started sobbing. "Morgan, my baby!", she sobbed, picking him up. "I missed you sweetheart.", she whispered. "Daddy came too!", he said hugging her. Then she looked up and our eyes met. I had missed that gleam in her eyes. I ran towards her and Morgan, pulling them into a group hug. When we had finished, Morgan ran off to play and me and Robin went to a creek nearby. Then I kissed her, as deep as possible. I'd missed her for so long and now here we were together again.

**Later…**

"Let's take out my mom and dad!", Morgan cheered. "Yeah come on Luci!", Cynthia tagged in. "They are over he-", they all stopped short when we were kissing. Lucina turned red and backed up, but Morgan and Cynthia giggled pulling Lucina along to go 'tell everyone'. I laughed. "I love you, Gaius.", she mumbled, falling asleep in my arms.

**A/N: How was it? It took me forever! I still like the Chrom one better, but Chrobin is cannon so it's hard to make a better shipping.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I'm so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in this series in FOREVER. I will be trying to write everyday and then publish once a week. It really actually takes that long, no kidding. Ok ok, enough chit-chat let us tell the story…**_

"I can't believe the final battle is already here.", I mumbled, holding my wife's hand while we marched. "Yeah, it is…", she replied quietly, letting go of my hand and leaning into me. Carefully, I wrapped an arm around her tiny waist. Sometimes I thought I would break her if I hugged her hard enough. She was that tiny.

"To battle! We must defeat Grima!", Chrom shouted, attempting to rile everyone up. "Let the Teach show Grima who's boss!", Vaike yelled. My wife giggled from beside me. "Agreed! Let's take 'em down!", she yelled. We marched up the mountain and did the Awakening. After defeating all of the Risen, Grima came. "This is it, Robin.", I said, standing as close as possible to protect her. She nodded. "WRETCHED SON OF NAGA...YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!", Grima yelled. "Are you ready, Robin?", Chrom asked my wife standing by me. "As ready as I'll ever be, let's do this.", she replied determination evident in her voice.

Grima just destroyed us. "Magic *huff huff* That was a damned catastrophe", basilio huffed. "He's weakened us all, he's too strong", he added. "It cannot end like this….I won't have...all our struggle...be for naught…", Frederick grunted. "No, this darkness... The future is upon us! Oh gods, Father..", Lucina said, her voice wavering. "And so it ends, Robin. See how frail these human bonds of your are? How short lived? How pointless? You have all thrown your lives away, and the result is the same!", Grima laughed. "We're not dead yet!", Robin yelled. Grima rolled her eyes, "Details. Details. *Sigh*" She added, "But yes I suppose it's time I get you off my back so to speak, permanently." "No..", Robin grunted. "No you don't want this, do you? You do have a choice you know. It doesn't have to be this way, you can still save all of your friends.", Grima menacingly chuckled. "Become one with me and we shall spare their lives. Refuse and watch me tear them apart!", Grima commanded. "..I..", Robin started. "No..Robin.. Don't do it!", I grunted. "She's lying… it's a trap!", Lissa yelled. "NOW! I will have your decision.", Grima stated. "Will you save these worms? Will you join me and become a god?", Grima asked. "Do you think me a fool? You will kill them anyways!", Robin exclaimed. "...Well of COURSe I would.", Grima stated, like it was obvious. Then she added, "I only thought that you might want to leave your comrades with heroic, selfless image."But so be it. Leave them with the final memory that you were there undoing!", Grima announced. "Arrrrrgh!", Robin yelled. "Robin!", I shouted reaching out my hand. I could hear her but couldn't see her. "Where am I?", she demanded. "Where your god wills you to be.", Grima stated. "Now if you'll excuse me...I have some fleas on my back to take care of..", she mumbled. "No! I won't let you!", Robin shouted. "You still dare resist me?!", Grima growled. "Then maybe I should end you first!", She shouted. "So dark...a sea of black...I have no final strategy...no final cards to play…", she mumbled. No no no no… "She has...won.", Robin added. "Ah I-I can't see or hear…", she hissed in pain. No….not Robin...It can't end here...not now. "I feel nothing.." We were yelling at her to come back and you can do this. Then I pitched in, "Come back, Robin! You can do this!" "Freddie bear?", she mumbled. "What the dragon's grip can't be broken!", Grima hissed. "I can hear them, My friends!", Robin said, her voice full of hope. "Stop this at once!", Grima command. "I'm coming everyone, hold on!", Robin shouted. There she was. That was my wife. Naga re explained the choices we had once we weakened the fell dragon. Chrom confirmed what we were going to do. Robin was not going to take her own life just for the rest of us. We fought against the minions and most of all the fell dragon. When it came time, robin got ready to do the final blow. "...Robin?! Wait, what-", Chrom started. Then Grima looked surprised, "WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", she asked. "For once I am glad that you and I are the same. Now I can give my life for those that I care for." Robin said. "YOU WOULD NOT DARE!", Grima growled. "I would and I will. The evils you will bring upon this world are unthinkable. In some way we-I share the same blame. It is only right we meet our end together!", Robin cried. "NOOOOOO!", Grima screamed. Then Robin did it. She did the final blow. "Robin no!", I yelled, dashing over. "Thank you Frederick, for everything. Tell the others my last thoughts were of them. May we meet….in a better life…", she said the last part quiet as she disappeared. "Robin no! NO!", I yelled. Before she disappeared completely she kissed me, one last time. When she finally disappeared, she had left her coat behind.

The whole thing was over. Because of Robin. Ah… Later that night I went to our room and cried. She was my sunshine. She made my days better.

_**A year later…**_

"Frederick!", Chrom yelled, dashing down the halls very un-king like. "What is it, milord?", I asked, the cheer I had a few years back gone. "Frederick *huff* It's *Huff* Robin *huff*", he stuttered between huffing.

"Really?!" It couldn't, could it? "Yes yes yes, come with me." Chrom dragged me down the halls and out to the stables.

When we got there, Chrom and Lissa said the same thing they did when we first met her. This time though, it was a reunion. Robin cried, hugging Chrom and Lissa. "Did-", she started. Then as she scanned the hills, she saw me slowly walking towards her.

"FREDERICK!", she squealed/yelled, dashing towards me in full speed. When I caught her, I spun her around. Gently, I set her down and she kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Here it is! If you want your husbando (that phrase though lol) or a certain character (like someone I haven't done, for example Laurent) then just ask! Pm me or if you don't feel comfortable doing that then just leave a review and request through that. This one (as you likely already know) is about Inigo. I really like his character for some reason so yeah….here goes my nerdiness…**_

"Inigo?", my wife called, walking into our shared tent. "Yes, darling?" "There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere." "Have you come just to see me? I feel flattered." "Inigo, I don't only come because I need you for something. I'm your wife 'ya know."

"I know. I know this is selfish, but lately it has been feeling like it…", I sighed. It really did feel like it sometimes. That fluttering feeling when she would hold my hand never got old. She slowly walked up to me and held my hands. "Can we spend some time together? I really miss it…", she asked, giving me puppy eyes.

"Of course. Where would you like to go?" "What about right here? I'm really tired. Can we cuddle?" I smiled. "As you wish." (I could totally see that line being used by him, lol) I smirked and picked my wife up. Gently, I set her on the bed. She blushed, "I-inigo…" I kissed her, that fluttering feeling coming to me. Little did I know that it would be our last moment like that.

"To battle! We must defeat Grima!", Chrom shouted, attempting to rile everyone up. "Let the Teach show Grima who's boss!", Vaike yelled. My wife giggled from beside me. "Agreed! Let's take 'em down!", she yelled. We marched up the mountain and did the Awakening. After defeating all of the Risen, Grima came. "This is it, Robin.", I said, standing as close as possible to protect her. She nodded. "WRETCHED SON OF NAGA...YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!", Grima yelled. "Are you ready, Robin?", Chrom asked my wife standing by me. "As ready as I'll ever be, let's do this.", she replied determination evident in her voice.

Grima just destroyed us. "Magic *huff huff* That was a damned catastrophe", basilio huffed. "He's weakened us all, he's too strong", he added. "It cannot end like this….I won't have...all our struggle...be for naught…", Frederick grunted. "No, this darkness... The future is upon us! Oh gods, Father..", Lucina said, her voice wavering. "And so it ends, Robin. See how frail these human bonds of your are? How short lived? How pointless? You have all thrown your lives away, and the result is the same!", Grima laughed. "We're not dead yet!", Robin yelled. Grima rolled her eyes, "Details. Details. *Sigh*" She added, "But yes I suppose it's time I get you off my back so to speak, permanently." "No..", Robin grunted. "No you don't want this, do you? You do have a choice you know. It doesn't have to be this way, you can still save all of your friends.", Grima menacingly chuckled. "Become one with me and we shall spare their lives. Refuse and watch me tear them apart!", Grima commanded. "..I..", Robin started. "No..Robin.. Don't do it!", I grunted. "She's lying… it's a trap!", Lissa yelled. "NOW! I will have your decision.", Grima stated. "Will you save these worms? Will you join me and become a god?", Grima asked. "Do you think me a fool? You will kill them anyways!", Robin exclaimed. "...Well of COURSe I would.", Grima stated, like it was obvious. Then she added, "I only thought that you might want to leave your comrades with heroic, selfless image."But so be it. Leave them with the final memory that you were there undoing!", Grima announced. "Arrrrrgh!", Robin yelled. "Robin!", I shouted reaching out my hand. I could hear her but couldn't see her. "Where am I?", she demanded. "Where your god wills you to be.", Grima stated. "Now if you'll excuse me...I have some fleas on my back to take care of..", she mumbled. "No! I won't let you!", Robin shouted. "You still dare resist me?!", Grima growled. "Then maybe I should end you first!", She shouted. "So dark...a sea of black...I have no final strategy...no final cards to play…", she mumbled. No no no no… "She has...won.", Robin added. "Ah I-I can't see or hear…", she hissed in pain. No….not Robin...It can't end here...not now. "I feel nothing.." We were yelling at her to come back and you can do this. Then I pitched in, "Come back, Darling! You can do this!" "Inigo?", she mumbled. "What the dragon's grip can't be broken!", Grima hissed. "I can hear them, My friends!", Robin said, her voice full of hope. "Stop this at once!", Grima command. "I'm coming everyone, hold on!", Robin shouted. There she was. That was my wife. Naga re explained the choices we had once we weakened the fell dragon. Chrom confirmed what we were going to do. Robin was not going to take her own life just for the rest of us. We fought against the minions and most of all the fell dragon. When it came time, robin got ready to do the final blow. "...Robin?! Wait, what-", Chrom started. Then Grima looked surprised, "WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", she asked. "For once I am glad that you and I are the same. Now I can give my life for those that I care for." Robin said. "YOU WOULD NOT DARE!", Grima growled. "I would and I will. The evils you will bring upon this world are unthinkable. In some way we-I share the same blame. It is only right we meet our end together!", Robin cried. "NOOOOOO!", Grima screamed. Then Robin did it. She did the final blow. "Robin no!", I yelled, dashing over. "Thank you Inigo, for everything. Tell the others my last thoughts were of them. May we meet….in a better life…", she said the last part quiet as she disappeared. "Robin no! NO!", I yelled. Before she disappeared completely she kissed me, one last time. When she finally disappeared, she had left her coat behind.

The whole thing was over. Because of Robin. Ah… Later that night I went to our room and cried. I always woke up to her sunny smile, her morning kisses.

The following months after her death, I took care of morgan. He was always smiling and it reminded me of Robin. My thoughts were filled with her. I couldn't help it. I remembered how I met her

Flashback

"Ah yet another turn down….", I sighed. "Frederick!", someone yelled from behind me. "What is the meaning of this! YOU WILL PAY!"

She sounded very fiesty. I turned around and saw a beautiful woman. She had pale hair and fair skin with blue eyes. I could feel the degree raise 10 degrees. "Hmph. I'm going elsewhere." She turned around to see me. "Are you Olivia's son? From the future?", she asked, walking towards me. I nodded, "You can call me Inigo if you like." She giggled. What did I do wrong?

"A gentleman too! Well, would you like to join me? I was about to go fix up dinner. It is my turn to cook tonight after all." "Of course! Lead the way." "Thank you so much, Inigo." The way she said my name made my heart flutter.

End of Flashback

I could feel a tear run down my face.

**A year later…**

Currently, me and two year old morgan were visiting the Ylissian castle. "INIGO!", Chrom yelled dashing down the hall. "Hmm? Milord, what's so urgent?" "It's Robin! I think we've found her." "Chrom, slow down or your gonna give yourself a heart attack.", Sully laughed, following her husband down the hall. (I'm a Sully x Chrom shipper lol). "Really!", I gasped, feeling a wave of emotion fall over me. "Yes! Now come on! NO wasting time and that's an order." I hadn't seen chrom so happy since she left.

**When they got there…**

Chrom and Lissa decided to say the same thing they said when they first met Robin. When she hugged the two of them she took a deep breath and gazed out at the plains. Then she saw me.

"Inigo…?", she said, breathless. I walked over to her tears falling down my face. "Robin, I thought you would never come back." "Inigo….I missed you so much...I-I love you.", she said on the brink of tears. I embraced her in my arms and she put her hands on my chest leaning in. Later, we all cuddled as a family.


End file.
